


Say My Name

by SwitzyFangirl



Series: Porcelain and Frills [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Crossdressing Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome decides Germania’s spent enough time reading. He wants to feel that smooth, pale, lanky body under him. He wants to yank on the long blond hair, stare into lust filled blue eyes, and utterly dominate His Germania. Good thing he’d taken up online shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ll put my nails into your back; you’ll feel me like a spinal tap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for one of the prompts on my profile. You can also fill if you want, just comment me a link please!

I’ll put my nails into your back; you’ll feel me like a spinal tap

 

Warnings: Dubious Consent, Cross-Dressing, Dominance, Violence, Bondage, toys, Dark! Rome, Seme!Rome, Uke!Germania

Kinks: Cross-Dressing, Hair Pulling, Begging, Toys, Orgasm Denial

Pairing: Rome/Germania

Song: I’m Your Favorite Drug by Porcelain and the Tramps (Porcelain Black)

Part: 1

 

Prompt: Germania in a dress getting dominated by Rome with sex toy(s) (dildo, anal beads, nipple clamps, cockring) before Rome reduces him to begging for release (i.e. Rome’s cock).

 

Description: Rome decides Germania’s spent enough time reading. He wants to feel that smooth, pale, lanky body under him. He wants to yank on the long blond hair, stare into lust filled blue eyes, and utterly dominate _His_ Germania. Good thing he’d taken up online shopping.

 

Germania was reading a book, some German pre-WWII novel, instead of paying attention to Rome.

Rome was not amused. “Mania?” He asked, eyes wide, leaning over Germania, staring at the words that had enraptured the blond. He still couldn’t read German, or speak it for that matter.

Germania didn’t look up and simply flicked Rome’s nose. “Out _dummkopf_.”

Rome pouted and tried to take Germania’s book. “Maaaaaaania!” He whined. “I’m bored!”

Germania sighed, adjusted his reading glasses, and set his book down. He turned to glare at Rome. “One, my name is Germania, not Mania, or Flavus, not mea mulier, not virgo-“

Rome snickered. “I haven’t called you virgo in years…”

“What does it mean?” Germania demanded.

“Suck my dick and I’ll tell you!” Rome responded.

Germania stood, sliding the chair back into the wood island, the sound of it scraping against the tile floor the only sound for a moment. He grabbed Rome by the collar of his t-shirt and pressed him against the off-white wall. “Vhat. Does. It. Mean?” He demanded, snarling.

Rome snickered again. “Virgin.”

Germania released him and before Rome could dodge punched him in the face.

Rome felt his cheek; pretty sure Germania had at least cracked his cheekbone with that hit. He clicked his tongue. “Bad, _bad_ , Mania, that’s gonna bruise.”

Germania rolled his eyes and went back to his seat, adjusted his glasses again, and got back to reading.

 

Germania set his book down about 2 hours later, glancing at the clock. It wasn’t like Rome to leave him alone for so long after what Prussia and Spain referred to as one of their ‘lover’s spats’. He had a feeling come morning he’d be regretting that hit. Rome could be a vengeful little bastard. He stood, setting his glasses on the counter, and headed down the hallway toward their bedroom.

“Rome?” He called, cracking the door open. Rome was no where to be seen. He stepped in and looked around, eyes falling on the bundle of cloth on the bed, beside a pair of what appeared to be women’s shoes that would probably fit his currently bare feet. How the hell did Rome know what size shoes he wore in the women’s section anyway? He stepped toward the bed and picked up a note that was on top of the clothes.

“Green light.” He read aloud. “Put on the dress and shoes Mania, I have plans for tonight.”

Germania rolled his eyes and set the note down, glaring at the clothes. “Not fucking happening.”

Rome peeked his head out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. “Mania?” He called, startling Germania.

Germania jumped, turning to glare at him. “I’m going to put a fucking _bell_ on you.” He growled. “After I beat you unconscious. What kind of joke is this?” He demanded, pointing at the pile of clothes.

Rome grinned. “Not a joke, I got the idea from the video Spain gave me from his porn collection for my birthday.”

Germania blushed unconsciously, and he’d only seen the first few minutes of that video. “Not fucking happening, dummkopf.”

“You said Green Light.” Rome reminded him.

“I _read_ it aloud. There is a difference. I am not wearing a dress; there isn’t enough beer and wurst in the world.”

“What about cake?” Rome asked curiously.

Germania looked away. “…maybe…” He hadn’t had many sweets as a child, and had made it his mission to try everything. Maybe he could get Rome to feed him chocolate covered strawberries? That would be worth it, a naked Rome feeding him chocolate covered strawberries, cooking for him, all the sweets…

He didn’t know he was drooling. When he did realize that however, he wiped at his mouth and glared at Rome. “Damn you.”

“Is that a yes?”  Rome walked forward and picked up the dress, dangling it in front of Germania’s face. “Homemade cake, chocolate covered strawberries, doesn’t it just get you so _excited_?”

Germania licked his lips, than shook his head to clear it. “You have a clothes kink.”

“Wikipedia all the way baby.” He handed the dress, shoes, socks, and panties to Germania. “Go change sweet heart.”

Germania sighed and headed for the bathroom. “The things I do for sweets…” He mumbled.

 

Rome pulled a box out from under the bed, dumping the contents out on the bed. “…fresh tube of lube…medium sized neon pink dildo…string of anal beads…nipple clamps…cock ring…” He looked each item over as he said its name. “…ankle cuff…hand cuffs…collar…spreading bar…” He smiled, caressing the bar experimentally.

Germania stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a rather short light blue dress, blond hair over his shoulders. Knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes, and the currently peaking out light blue panties completed the look. He looked over at the bed, glaring at the items. “Rome…” He started.

Rome just grinned. “Nothing’s gonna hurt.”

With a sigh Germania walked over and got on his hands and knees on the bed, facing the headboard. “…I fucking hate you…”

Rome began cuffing him, handcuffing him to the headboard, and clipping on the collar.

 

Germania tried to look over his shoulder to see what Rome was doing when he heard the sound of a cap being popped open. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position, which wasn’t made any easier by the spreading bar. He was already hard, leaking, and flushed, and Rome hadn’t _done_ anything yet.

Rome carefully pulled the panties down. They were soaked with precum already. He chuckled, caressing Germania’s ass cheek. “Already hard for me sweetheart? Maybe you have a clothes kink to? Or do you just like being bound and at my mercy?”

“Don’t push it.” Germania growled.

Rome removed his hand and delivered a swift smack to Germania’s left ass cheek. Germania squeaked in surprise, craning his head to look over his shoulder at Rome. “The hell-“

“I have a gag to.” Rome told him.

Germania sighed and faced the headboard again. “Ficken scheiße…”  

“Amor tu accedo.” Rome told him, squirting a bit of lube onto his fingers. He slowly pushed one in, listening to the hitch in Germania breath. He added the second and third without much trouble.

Germania moaned when he removed his fingers. “Fucking tease.” He accused, panting, face flushed.

Rome snapped a cock ring around his erect dick and Germania cried out. “C-cold!”

Rome smirked. “Good. Anal beads or Dildo?”

“V-v-vhat?” Germania turned to look at him. “R-repeat that p-please?”

“Anal beads or Dildo?”

Germania bit his lip. “Can I pick neither?”

Rome shook his head. “Turn.”

Germania obeyed, gasping when the first bead breached his hole. This was going to be a long night. 


	2. You want it from me on both knees; but not until you beg me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome loves how weak and submissive Germania looks on his back, staring up at him with lust filled blue eyes, sweat soaked blond hair sticking to his skin and the blue dress, blue panties around his ankles, a pink dildo peaking out of his hole, and pouty pink kiss bruised lips begging for his cock and the release that comes with it.

You want it from me on both knees; but not until you beg me please

 

Warnings: Dubious Consent, Cross-Dressing, Dominance, Violence, Bondage, toys, Dark! Rome, Seme!Rome, Uke!Germania

Kinks: Cross-Dressing, Hair Pulling, Begging, Toys, Orgasm Denial

Pairing: Rome/Germania

Song: I’m Your Favorite Drug by Porcelain and the Tramps (Porcelain Black)

Part: 2

 

Prompt: Germania in a dress getting dominated by Rome with sex toy(s) (dildo, anal beads, nipple clamps, cockring) before Rome reduces him to begging for release (i.e. Rome’s cock).

 

Description: Rome decides Germania’s spent enough time reading. He wants to feel that smooth, pale, lanky body under him. He wants to yank on the long blond hair, stare into lust filled blue eyes, and utterly dominate _His_ Germania. Good thing he’d taken up online shopping.

 

“ _Rome_!” Germania pleaded, panting heavily, way to hot in the skimpy blue dress. The spreading bar and beads had been thrown somewhere out of sight and now a bright _pink_ dildo was vibrating inside him. He shivered with another false orgasm, eyes begging for Rome to release him.

His hair was sticking to him, he felt disgusting and dirty, and if the skirt of the dress wasn’t pulled up it would be covered with precum. He would need a long shower afterwards just to rid himself of the stickiness that was him.

He whined, tugging at the handcuffs, and stared at the remote in Rome’s hand. “Please, please!”

Rome just smirked and turned the vibration up all the way. Germania threw his head back and screamed.

Rome shushed him. “It’s okay, we’re almost done.”

Germania glared at him as best he could while moaning. “Al-al-ah-ah-almost doesn’t ah-ah-ah help me!”

Rome kissed his inner thigh. “Don’t be such a baby.”

Germania kicked at him, stopped by the ankle cuff on his dominant leg. “Da-da-ah-ah-damn ya-ya-ah-you!”

Rome kissed up the side of his body, stopping at his right nipple, and started sucking on his, staring up at Germania the whole time.

Germania bit his lip, trying to hold back another moan. Dirty, slutty, wanting the exact opposite of what he was all day. Not the calm, uncaring, warrior of the day but the slutty sex _kitten_ of the ex-empire currently driving him insane.

“You-ah-ah-you-ah-‘re kill-ah-ah-ing me-e-e!” Germania accused.

 

Rome pulled out the dildo, throwing it on the floor. Germania watched him, eyes clouded over with lust, panting heavily. “Finally!”

Rome smirked down at him and completely ignores his hole, getting down between Germania’s legs, and removes the cock ring. Germania sighs in relief and tugs on the cuffs. “R-Rome!”

Rome kisses the head of his cock, and, after a moment, licks the slit.

Germania can’t keep back a moan, half-pleasure, half-pain, at how much it hurts and feels good at the same time. Overly sensitive flesh screams when Rome takes Germania into his mouth, hollows his cheeks, and _hums_ around him.

Germania screams, arching up off the bed. “B-b-bastard!”

In response Rome shoves a finger inside him, pressing it against Germania’s prostate. Germania cums with a strangled cry, lip now split and bleeding, blood and saliva flowing down his chin. He licks at it, watching Rome lick what cum he didn’t swallow off his face.

“Even your cum tastes of sweets.” Rome teased, running a finger down Germania’s still sore cock.

“Just fuck me already!” Germania growled.

“Ah, ah, ah, bad Mania, not time yet.” Rome tapped his thigh. “Now, spread farther.”

Germania grumbled, forcing his spent limbs to move. Rome disappeared between his legs and Germania definitely didn’t expect a tongue to dart out and _lick_ his entrance.

“I-I-I’ll K-k-k-i-i-i-l-l-l you!” Germania yowls, trying and failing to wiggle out of Rome’s grasp while the Latin nation grips his hips with a bruising grip. The tongue is inside him, searching for his prostate, and it feels way to good and bad in his abused hole. His dick is showing minor interest as well, and considering the size of his last orgasm, that didn’t really seem possible.

 

Germania was on the verge of tears when he came again, cock and ass so sore he thought he was dying. Rome leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Almost done.” He promised.

“I’ll kill you.” Germania promised.

Rome laughed. “Go ahead and try.” He moved Germania’s legs over his shoulder and watched Germania’s jaw drop, mouth half hanging open in a gasp, as he pressed inside. Warm, wet, tight walls surrounded his dick and he groaned. He wasn’t going to last long and, looking at Germania’s now already half-hard dick, he doubted Germania would either.

“You’re so sexy.” Rome licked Germania’s lips. Germania gasped and he slid his tongue in, the slight taste of copper greeting him while he thrust in and out of Germania.

The blond couldn’t keep his glare for long, not with Rome’s dick pounding against his prostate and Rome’s tongue invading his mouth.

Tears of pain and pleasure leaked from his eyes and he came with a raspy shout of “Rome”. Rome was right after him, crying something out in Germania’s mouth.

Rome pulled out and pressed a chaste kiss to Germania’s mouth. Germania collapsed on the bed. “3 times, 3 times, 3 times.” He repeated over and over.

 

Germania woke up, on a set of fresh smelling sheets, hair clean and wet against his bare skin. He glared at the door until it opened, Rome walking in, a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a bowl of chocolate in the other. “Sugar high, my sweet?” He teased, sitting down on the bed next to Germania. He dipped the first strawberry into the chocolate and held it up to Germania’s lips.

With a smile Germania bit into it. Sweet chocolate and strawberry flavor mixed in his mouth and he couldn’t help but think that _sometimes_ , very rarely, doing what Rome wanted could have good consequences. Not that he would ever, ever do anything like that again, his limbs were still protesting. 


End file.
